


Ты скучаешь по Розе

by mallow_chara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Heartbreak, Homesickness, POV Second Person, Resentment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallow_chara/pseuds/mallow_chara
Summary: Тебя зовут Жемчуг, и ты скучаешь по ней.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	Ты скучаешь по Розе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telekinesiskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinesiskid/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Miss Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831388) by [telekinesiskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinesiskid/pseuds/telekinesiskid). 



> От автора:  
> Потому что мне нравится идея о том, что в Перловке есть что-то тёмное, и она подавляет это; и, может быть, она не всегда столь мила с бедным Стивеном :(
> 
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете Kiiouex <3
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Один из моих любимейших перлоцентричных фанфиков. Он просто мрр. Приятного чтения!  
> У меня нет беты :(

Иногда это невыносимо.

В некоторые дни ты не покидаешь своей комнаты. Ты пропускаешь миссии и надеешься, что Гранат и Аметист могут позаботиться об этом без тебя. Ты остаёшься в Храме и играешь со своими мечами – и ты думаешь о _её_ мече; ты задаёшься вопросом, что с ним стало.

В другие дни ты посещаешь все памятные места своих чувств. Все те места, где ты и она когда-либо разделяли что-то особенное. Ваши разговоры. Что-то большее. Потому что ты была _её_ Жемчужиной. И ничьей больше.

У неё никогда не было никого, хоть каплю похожего на тебя. Только эта мысль раньше поднимала тебе настроение в плохие дни, когда одиночество достигало апогея. Но теперь это не так. Не с тех пор, как Стивен привёл домой льва. Льва Розы. Но это не лев Розы; это просто _розовый_ лев, и это, вероятно, даже не тот оттенок, что принадлежал ей. Ты _настаиваешь_ на этом. Ты повышаешь голос. Ты сжимаешь кулаки. Почему никто не может понять? У Розы просто никогда не было льва. Если бы был, она бы показала его тебе. Она бы упомянула его. Ты бы _знала_ что-то об этом, потому что она делилась всем с тобой, _всем_ _…_

Не всем.

Это знание похоже на то, как её меч пронзает твоё сердце: Роза делилась с тобой не всем. Ты снова и снова понимаешь, что ты была не единственной особенной вещью в её жизни – вообще.

Ты смотришь на Стивена. Её сына, Стивена.

Ты смотришь на него то чересчур пристально, то недостаточно.

Иногда ты разговариваешь с ним не как со Стивеном. Ты говоришь с ним как с Розой.

Ты спрашиваешь его– _её_ , ты спрашиваешь её: “Роза, ты там?” – и он _любит_ _тебя_ _–_

он любит тебя как мать, которой у него никогда не было; он видит, когда тебе больно, и он хочет сделать тебя _счастливой_ , так что он веселит тебя.

Он спускается к пирсу со своими карманными деньгами и возвращается чуть позже. Он вытаскивает из пачек розовую сахарную вату, берёт всё в кучу и встаёт напротив её портрета, потому что он не _знает_ Розу – _он_ _даже_ _не_ _знает_ _,_ _как_ _выглядят_ _её_ _волосы_ _,_ _без_ _необходимости_ _смотреть_ _…_ он прикладывает сахарную вату к голове и пытается сделать из неё несколько завитков. Он надевает большую белую майку, потому что у него нет платья, и вырезает бледно-жёлтую звезду вокруг его– её самоцвета; потом он намазывает клубничный джем на губы и пытается выпятить их вперёд, складывая уточкой.

Он преподносит себя с довольным “та-да!”, и его лицо озаряется улыбкой, будто он ожидает, что ты будешь смеяться, или скажешь, как сильно он на неё похож, даже если это всего лишь шутка. Или признаешься, что ценишь его старания.

Он просто хочет, чтобы ты перестала быть такой грустной.

Ты не отвечаешь слишком долго, и не двигаешься. Он спрашивает, хорошо ли он выглядит. Похож ли он на его мать.

Ты говоришь ему, что он отвратителен.

Ты хватаешь его за плечи и пытаешься вглядеться _через_ него, в _неё_. Ты спрашиваешь: “Где Роза?”

“Где Роза?” – спрашиваешь ты снова. Ты спрашиваешь его снова, и снова, и снова, пока он не начинает плакать, и Гранат не забирает его у тебя; пока Аметист не начинает _кричать_ на тебя о том, что ты _ужасный_ самоцвет, и ты должна _стыдиться_ себя, и всем _стыдно_ за тебя, и **_Розе_** _было_ _бы_ _за_ _тебя_ _стыдно_ _–_

И тогда ты тоже плачешь.

Он не похож на неё. Иногда ты _думаешь_ _,_ что он похож, но ты просто ошибаешься. Ты слишком сильно хочешь надеяться. Он совсем не похож на неё; в нём гораздо больше от Грега.

 _Грег_ _._ Тот, с кем тебе удавалось сохранять спокойствие и вежливую отчуждённость все эти годы. Даже после того, как Розы не стало.

Ты никогда не понимала, что Роза видела в нём. Для того, кто называл себя _Мистер_ _Вселенная_ , он был самым непривлекательным человеком, что ты встречала. Весь… неуклюжий, растрёпанный, заросший и неряшливый. И этот его _скулящий_ , визгливый инструмент. А его пение было просто.. _ужасно_. Ты не видела ничего из того, что видела Роза, когда ты смотрела на него, когда сопровождала её на его концерты, потому что больше не чувствовала, что проводишь с ней достаточно времени. Исходя из того, как вела себя Роза, можно было подумать, что вы смотрите на совершенно разных людей. Она смотрела на него, словно…

Словно ты – на неё.

Она наверняка объясняла тебе сотни раз то, что она чувствовала к нему, – но ты никогда не слушала, и потому – не понимала. Ты ненавидела то, как её глаза просто _загорались_ каждый раз, когда она говорила о нём, и– вот и всё, ты уже отключилась. Ты решила ничего не говорить, чтобы не выглядеть такой _мелочной_ и _ревнивой_ , и просто ждать, пока Грег не исчезнет из поля зрения. Потому что все человеческие жизни мимолётны, тривиальны и глупы, и ты была _так_ _уверена_ , что в любой момент она снимет с себя его футболку, перестанет играть его мерзкую «музыку», заставит его уйти и двигаться дальше, и _оставить_ _её_ _в_ _покое_.

Но не он ушёл.

Ушла Роза.

Ты гораздо добрее к нему, чем тогда.

Но это заняло годы.

Иногда он так похож на неё. Он видит хорошее во всём – во всех. Даже в тебе.

И ты спрашиваешь себя, она ли это.

Но иногда ты обнаруживаешь, что злишься на Стивена. В любой другой день ты бы умилилась и была очарована тем, как он шумит, плохо подражает тебе, делает тебе еду, которую ты не ешь, нуждается в постоянном спасении и говорит, какая ты потрясающая, за выполнение даже самых простых задач.

Но сегодня ты вовсе на находишь это очаровательным. Сегодня ты _ненавидишь_ это. Ты ненавидишь то, какой он _громкий_ , какой _грязный_ , какой… _какой_ _…_

 _Раздражающий_ _._

И ты знаешь, что ты бы никогда не сделала этого – _конечно_ , ты бы не стала, пока _Роза_ всё ещё внутри и, быть может, наблюдает за тобой. Но ты думаешь об этом. Ты развлекаешь себя этой мыслью – совсем чуть-чуть. Ты думаешь поднять на него руку – и ты должна напомнить, поймать её и спросить себя, _что_ _с_ _тобой_ _не_ _так_.

Ты думаешь о Розе. Ты думаешь о том, как сильно она бы _возненавидела_ тебя, и этого достаточно, чтобы подавить импульс.

Когда ты не занята – когда ты не истощена тем, как сильно ты скучаешь по Розе, – ты скучаешь по Родному Миру. В то время как воспоминания о Розе приходят внезапно и болезненно, тебе достаточно только посмотреть в ночное небо, чтобы вызвать мысль о том, где бы ты могла быть прямо сейчас. Где ты предпочла бы быть.

Тебя не так сильно заботила война. Тебе всегда было плевать на неё. Ты не возражала против того, каким идеально разрушительным был твой вид в погоне за колонизацией ещё одной планеты с примитивными, неразвитыми формами жизни. Люди всё равно были на пути к своей гибели и уничтожению Земли. Самоцветы бы просто ускорили процесс. Всё было обречено с самого начала.

Так же, как и Грег, ты никогда не понимала, что Роза видела в _человечестве_ в целом. Но она видела красоту во всём. Так она была устроена.

Ты же видела красоту только в ней и в том, чего она касалась.

Это не было секретом – по крайней мере, не для Розы, – что, если бы она не была рядом с тобой, ты выбрала бы Родной Мир. Роза знала это. Другие самоцветы – тоже.

Но _Стивен_ не знает.

Он не знает, что ты бы скорее предпочла Розу, чем его.

В один день ты задыхаешься от всего этого, и тебе приходится бежать.

Он делает только хуже. Он следует за тобой; он зовёт тебя. Всё, что ты делаешь, это говоришь ему, чтобы он **_оставил_** **_тебя_** **_в_** **_покое_**.

Он бежит за тобой всю дорогу до места, с которым он не имеет _ничего_ общего. Ты прыгаешь с камня на камень, думая только о себе, только о Розе, и ты _расстроена_ , потому что отчётливо помнишь, как говорила ему быть осторожным в последний раз, когда приводила его в подобное место. Но тебя уже тошнит от того, что тебе постоянно нужно напоминать ему об этом. Он никогда не слушает тебя, и это не меняется – даже сейчас.

Он начинает прыжок, который, ты уже знаешь, он не сможет совершить. Ты поворачиваешься как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он вздрагивает в воздухе и падает, и ощущение падения охватывает тебя тоже– оно тонет в твоём животе, и с твоих губ слетает его имя, как будто кто-то его из тебя выбил.

Он падает. Он _кричит_ _._

Но в этот единственный раз тебя там нет.

Ты не ловишь его.

Ты не спасаешь его.

Ты даже не пытаешься.

Всё, что ты делаешь, это сидишь наверху и _хочешь_ – _О_ , ты **_хочешь_** , и ты надеешься, что Стивен умрёт быстро и безболезненно; как будто это делает тебя менее ужасным самоцветом. Как будто это делает твоё желание менее сладостным.

Ты желаешь, чтобы он упал и сломал что-то или порвал нечто жизненно важное, а потом просто прекратил своё существование после того, как он освободит _её_ самоцвет, оставляя его на мягкой подушке из пышной травы (или изорванной плоти), пока она восстанавливается. Пока она набирает силы.

И ты думаешь, что, может быть, скоро увидишь её снова.

Ты хочешь всего этого, а потом осознаёшь, что крик остановился. Ты смотришь вниз и видишь, что Стивен всё ещё жив, держась за– буквально вися на корнях на нижней части камня, и он _смотрит_ _прямо_ _на_ _тебя_ , будто он ожидает, что ты спустишься и спасёшь его, как ты всегда делаешь.

Но ты не делаешь этого. Не сейчас.

Ты отстраняешься от него и отворачиваешься; ты желаешь, чтобы это было случайностью, и сейчас он потеряет равновесие, и соскользнёт, и упадёт снова– только так тебе не придётся смотреть ему в лицо и объяснять, почему ты… просто…

Ничего не сделала.

Он подтягивается наверх, и ты уже плачешь в свою руку, чувствуя себя мерзостью, _будучи_ мерзостью, и ты прикрываешь рот, думая, что ты можешь закричать в любую секунду, и ты действительно можешь. Каждый удар твоей сердцевины ощущается так, словно её вырвали из твоего тела и зажали в стальных тисках, сокрушая её для тебя, потому что какая-то часть тебя просто сдалась, и ты больше _не_ _хочешь_ быть здесь– ты хочешь пойти домой, ты хочешь _Розу_ _._

 _Но_ _у_ _тебя_ _не_ _может_ _быть_ _ни_ _того_ _,_ _ни_ _другого_ _._

Ты пристально всматриваешься в галактику – твои глаза так наполнены слезами, что теперь она кажется просто размытым звёздным пятном, – ты шмыгаешь носом, ты смотришь, и ты _желаешь_. Ты наполовину ожидаешь, что Стивен подойдёт к тебе сзади, пока ты всё ещё уязвима, и причинит тебе боль, потому что _ты_ _бы_ _заслужила_ _это_ _,_ _но_ _–_

Он не вредит тебе. Не физически. Эмоционально? – он разрушает тебя. Так же, как и почти каждый день, когда ты мельком ловишь её улыбку на его лице. Или – когда он рассказывает тебе что-то фантастическое о Земле и всех существах на ней, что заставляет твоё сердце трепетать так же, как это делала раньше Роза.

Он _прощает_ _тебя_ _._

Он прощает тебя до того, как ты скажешь ему «прости» и правда будешь иметь это в виду. Он даже не говорит, что прощает тебя, но ты знаешь в своём жалком, порочном, больном сердце, что он просто _делает_ это.

Потому что он её _сын_ , и он просто… _так_ _сильно_ _похож_ _на_ _неё_ _._

Он обхватывает тебя руками и _сжимает_ , и прижимается щекой своего тёплого, мягкого лица к твоей спине. Он держит тебя. Чувство, словно он сковывает, но это _не_ _так_ – он держит тебя на земле. Он держит тебя в здесь и сейчас. Он пытается заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше. Он говорит, что ты _хорошая_ , и на одно резкое и терпкое, обжигающее мгновение ты задаёшься вопросом, знает ли он вообще, что это слово _значит_ , потому что ты **_не_** хорошая, ты **_ужасная_** _,_ _ты_ _–_

Ты не заслуживаешь жить в мире, который она спасла.

Он не отпускает тебя. Он остаётся с тобой и сидит тихо, и просто обнимает тебя – даже несмотря на то, что твои слёзы падают на его кожу, даже когда ты продолжаешь смотреть наверх и отчаянно мечтать о _доме_ , который давно уже им не является. И он позволяет тебе оставаться там столько, сколько тебе нужно, чтобы успокоиться и снова начать думать рационально.

Ты говоришь ему позже, что любишь его, и ты искренна в этом. Ты действительно имеешь это в виду. Потому что он сын Розы, он часть Розы, и он _так_ _старается_ _,_ даже когда ты даёшь ему так _мало_. Ты опускаешься на колени и кладёшь руки ему на плечи и говоришь ему, что тебе _жаль_ , ты _просишь_ _прощения_ , и ты выдыхаешь это слово так, будто оно последнее, что когда-либо произнесёшь. Ты так сожалеешь.

Он улыбается тебе. В глазах у него звёзды. Он говорит, что тоже тебя любит, и добавляет ещё “ноу проблемоу” – что бы это не значило. Он быстро меняет тему и болтает что-то о том, как он провёл свой день, но это заставляет тебя дрогнуть. Потому что он _не_ _понимает_. Потому что он всего лишь _ребёнок_ , и он такой добрый, такой наивный, и чистый, и так легко прощает, и _так_ _похож_ _на_ **_неё_** , и это просто _нечестно_ _._

Ты снова начинаешь плакать. Но берёшь его в свои руки. Ты притворяешься, что счастлива.

Но ты не была счастлива с того самого дня, как он родился.

И ты ненавидишь себя за это.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за чтение!
> 
> Потрясающая работа, если честно. Перевела за ночь, и кое-что весь путь действовало мне на нервы...  
> просто... автор применяет такой гнусный приём как повторяющееся "и", для того-о, чтобы создать такое ощущение, будто рассказчик постоянно берёт новое дыхание для фразы, будто его не хватает. Да, подобная штука встречается и во всяких библейских текстах, конечно, но там это приобретает совершенно иной характер.  
> Я перевёль это другу, шоб он не забывал СЮ.  
> Доступно на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8952699


End file.
